


This card has become one grand calling- This card has become a lyrical print out.

by orphan_account



Category: Zero Escape (Video Games), キミガシネ | Kimi ga Shine | Your Turn To Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:16:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21503596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompt: Person A's the only one with the realization and holy distinction of knowing that Person B is God. Tremendously OOC and only rambling.
Kudos: 1





	This card has become one grand calling- This card has become a lyrical print out.

"Oh Eric, I couldn't believe it, that there would be one similar situation right now. That your collar goes away like 24 carat gold, that while mine's like titanium- You don't know it, but you can easily swing and swat away the lock. There'll be no heat nor stinger, and for my case, my waist, my tampering vice and compress, will just be for your wrists!"  
It has been revealed, it had been the announcement and stunning display, all canvas and wooden frames pummeling down like the rock and rubble cave-in over ninety degrees and hundred token staircase, that Nao was selected for the case and deal as the sacrifice!  
"And I've got to announce it here to you all, you wouldn't believe it except as one passing thought from the one who's feet are about to lift off, from the ramblings and pleading before the rack and watering hole!  
You've got to believe me, Sara, that instead of your thumb over the button, your hands have got to be in prayer! Your back, your back is actually towards the real god, instead of the wax dolls and fake idols here! He can can water into wine, wine into ice cream- well he usually goes straight from water to ice cream! Eric, he's the actual god and our key to shoot out and get out of here. Like Sou, he's got the number of passwords, keys and scalps from previous rounds!"  
Eric's over in the previous setting and seating, the stage for commoners that had been pushed backwards, the slightest shifting in the black and white checkerboard to wooden grains! "You've got the same color and similar field- So should we just dye and switch around so that all followers are in the dress- in the same costume?"


End file.
